Student teacher
by sakuraxsyaoran
Summary: Sakura has become a student teacher, what happens if she has to work with Syaoran? Lemons R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Sakura has become a student teacher, what happens if she has to work with Syaoran? Lemons R&R!

Intro:

Sakura picked up her cell phone that vibrated indicating that she had a new message. She had been waiting for a reply for quite some time. She regretted not answering it but she was in the shower.

"You currently have on unheard message..." The phone cooed.

'_Hello, Sakura this in principal Ryu Satome. I have called forth on account of your student teacher application. We were satisfied with your application and would like for you to call us. We hope you call soon.' _

Sakura stood with her phone wide eyed. _'I have been accepted' _she thought to her self.

"I've been accepted!" She screamed.

knock, knock

Sakura walked over to the door and opened it. She was shocked. It was no other than Toya.

"Monster, you still haven't changed."

"What did you just say?" Sakura stared angrily at him... then difted off to a smile.

"What are you so happy about?" Toya said.

"I got accepted to go work at Tomoeda elementary as a student teacher!" She squeaked.

"I didn't know monsters worked at elementary schools."

"grr……….." Sakura murmured then kicked him in the shin.

"Well, kiddo, dad wants to know if you are coming home for Labor day?"

"Well….. maybe, it depends on if anything happens at my new job. I might have to much work to do."

"So I guess I see you later I have a few errands to do before I go back to the corp. Ja."

"Ja!" Sakura said cheerfully.

Once Toya had left she plopped herself on her pink and green bed. She opened a photo albulm containing her self and a chestnut brown haired boy. She was angry that for some reason, he had left right before colledge. He said he would return. I haven't heard from him since he had left, Sakura thought. She could hardly even remember his name, or his appereance. But to these pictures he was cute.

Third person P.o.v.

Little did know, Syaoran did not even remember her at all. Even though he had returned to Tomoeda. He remembered the promise but not her at all. He had turned down the corp to be a teacher.

(Authors note: I don't not own CCS or anything from clamp, clamp is the real owner this is only a fan story)

-sakuraxsyaoran

I need at least one review before I'll update, Ja!


	2. slow beginings

Author's note: I know I haven't really explained why Syaoran doesn't remember her, but you'll have to read on and find out. I know a dull beginning I'm not as good as some people but, it's an idea that popped in my head in the middle of my classes! I know there is no labor day too, just roll with it. I'm not used to the customs of Japan.

It had been an average summer day, hot and humid as usual. Sakura slightly opened her eyes and quickly shoved her hand in front of her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and groaned. She headed for the kitchen, yawned and pulled out pancake mix. She made enough for her and ate them. She cleaned up and got ready.

'Today's the big day' she thought as the soap suds went down her back. The water of the shower had been warm. 'Ahhhh the shower feels so nice this early in the morning'

Tomoyo's P.O.V.

'Hope Sakura hasn't got ready yet!!! I want to do her make-up so bad!!!' I walked to Sakura's apartment door and knocked.

"HHOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEE!" She heard Sakura scream.

……

……

……

"Gomen-asi, I totally forgot you were coming to see me at my new job" Sakura said sadly.

Sakura had an Emerald green robe on laced with cherry blossoms. sigh 'Sakura just looks so Kawaii!' Sakura led me in and offered a seat on the couch. Sakura hurriedly ran to her room to change.

She came out. She wore a dark green suit (the one with the skirt!!!) with a pink suit shirt. She wore her light pink heels. She had her hair neatly in a bun exposing every detail in her cheek bones along with her elegant skin. Her Emerald orbs shining brightly with anxiousness and fear.

"Aww, Saku-chan is you worried about this student teacher job?"

"Hai, how could you tell?" Sakura slightly blushed.

"Ohohohohohohoho Sakura-chan, never doubt the powerful Tomoyo! Now then let's do your make-up!!" I said with the biggest of grins.

"Okay…. But not too much okay?" Sakura sighed.

"Oh, Sakura there is never too much make-up!"

Sakura's P.O.V

I felt the brushed cross against my eyelids as delicate as a blossom. It slightly tickled but I did not giggle. I knew it would mess up Tomoyo. I felt the brush against my lips, I opened my eyes. Tomoyo looked so serious, it scared me. She's put make-up on me before but not like this. I smiled.

Once Tomoyo was finished with my make-up I thanked her and sad my good-byes as I left for the school. I looked at my watch, it was 6:37. I was still in the clear. The principal filled me in on how the school works. What I would be doing, etc. Then I was sent to the classroom to meet with my teaching companion.

"Sakura, I'd like you to meet Syaoran Li. I'm sure you'll be happy with this class." The principal announced.

"Syaoran, this is Sakura Kinomoto. She will be working with you this year as a student teacher."

"Hello Kinomoto, I hope you love this school year. My students have been great so far so you shouldn't have a problem. I'm sure they'll love you." Ha smiled and lent out a hand.

I extended my hand and shook it with his, "Thank you, I'm sure I'll have a great year." Then a spark went off. I had definitely known him before. I sensed his magic. (Okay they have magic people… sort of... just go with it please!) Then I recognized him, he looked a little like the boy in my pictures. I guess I'm just imagining things. I smiled for some reason.

"Well it looks like you've come to a good start, I must leave I have some things to do before class begins. Ja!" The principal left.

"So, may I call you Syaoran or would you rather I call you Li?" I inquired nervously.

"I would like for you to call me Li, thanks for asking"

"Please call me Sakura I like my first name a lot better." Her face dislightened. 'He had been a lot nicer when the principal was here.'

I suddenly got nervous; I didn't know what to talk about. He felt different. I think I know everything about him, but why hasn't he brought up anything about me. Maybe he forgot. Pull your self together Sakura; he could even be the wrong person.

Syaoran's P.O.V.

It feels like I know her but I don't know why. Maybe I do, but god she's hot. Maybe she was one of the girls I went out with while I was in college. Not that I remember anything at all about what happened at college, due to the 'accident' (you'll have to find out; later in story) She had a strong presence. She must know magic.

"So, Sakura why did you choose this job in particular" I had tried to start a decent conversation.

"Well," She started then her face flushed, "My last year of high school me and I close friend decided that after college we would become teachers and work as a team. But, unfortunately he moved away so I decided to start as a student teacher to see if I like it enough"

"A he, eh? Well I lived here a couple years back and moved to China for a few years to study for college and I came back here to teach, I can't remember why I became a teacher in the first place." I sighed. I looked down at my work, too many papers to grade. Well, I could probably get Sakura to do them, even though it is her first day here.

"Wow, really. Hey by any chance do you like the color green?"

"Yeah why?" I in inquired. What an odd question to ask, maybe this woman is psycho, just my luck. Damn.

"No particular reason, is there any thing in particular you like?"

Maybe she is psycho, "Yeah, I like martial arts you?"

"Whoa, no way I do too!"

"Okay, off the topic Sakura, I know this is your first day and all but can you help me out with grading some papers?"

"Yes, I'd love to help!" Her eyes lit up again and a smile drifted to her lips as she answered.

I pass her some stacks of papers and the answer sheets, the whole nine yards, etc, etc. (have you ever graded your teachers papers? Well I have, I have some experience XP)

"Okay if you need any help just tell me, the students should arrive soon so you'll get to meet them all, hope you like them"

Authors not: okay done with his chapter what do you thin? Any good, bad, tell me if I need to change anything! I made it like twice as long as my first chapter but I hope to make them longer then 2 and a half pages. Well R&R


	3. OO surprise

Authors note: Okay I know I don't update a lot as you all know, but I hope to make my updates long. I don't get reviews from you so I have to check it. I can't reply to all of them, so yeah. I've been thinking about this chapter so if it's cheesy tell me!! ;;

Sakura's P.O.V.

Maybe he is the boy from the picture, well I should finish the papers. I looked at the papers, 'MATH' I sighed. Not always my best subject. Oh well…

Students coming in and filling the classroom. I suddenly got really nervous. What if I'm not cut off for the job. Li tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up into his ember orbs, they were a rare color of eyes, you could get lost in them. I shook it off.

"Yes?" I asked.

"It's time to introduce you, all the students are here." He whispered into my ear, I nodded. I stood up and brushed the invisible dirt off my skirt and looked at everyone. They all stared at me.

"Hello class." Li said quite loud.

Hello's were heard around the classroom, then whispers around the room.

"Class, I'd like to welcome Sakura Kinomoto, she will be out student teacher for the year. I hope you all become friends with her and give her a warm welcome." He smiled and looked at me, "Miss Kinomoto, I'm sure the class has some questions for you."

"Ahh yes, so everyone do you have any questions about me?"

Everyone raised there hands. I pointed to a short boy with black eyes.

"Is that your natural eye color!" He inquired.

"eh? Why yes it is." I shockingly said. "Any other questions?"

I chose a foreign girl by the name of Amber. "Uh, miss Kinomoto, um, What's your favorite color?" She was tomato red.

"Pink, hmm. If these are going to be personal questions you guys could ask me lat…"

"Miss Kinomoto! Do you have a boyfriend!" One boy shouted cutting me off.

"Well, no, I don't but what does that have to do….."

"Aww, but your so pretty!" Another shouted.

I blushed, I never really thought of my self as pretty.

"Okay, okay class I think Miss Kinomoto has had enough with the questions, now please open your reading notebook and start copying the stuff off the board." Li stated.

Syaoran's (Li's) P.O.V.

Wow, I can't believe she is single, she's hot though. God damn Syaoran! Stop thinking these thoughts, okay back to work. I concentrated on grading papers and so did Sakura. I noticed Sakura blushing like mad. Aww, she so adorable sorta like a doll. She does look familiar though. Maybe I knew her before the crash.

The day had gone by so fast, but all I could think about was Sakura. Then everyone left and there was only me a Sakura. We got a conversation started we talked about the projects the students were doing, and I told her more about the class, etc.

"Oops," Sakura stated looking at her watch. "I have to get to a friend who I promised we'd do something today… well see you later Li."

"Okay," I stood up to go to get some papers…

Sakura's P.O.V.

I was heading to get my stuff when I felt a pull in my foot and I fell forward and bumped into Syaoran, knocking us both down. I fell on top of him and we stared into eachother's eyes, I couldn't believe how sexy his eyes were.

I felt my eyes close, and I could feel his breath on me. Closer and closer it came until finally……………..

Authors note: I know that this chapter is short but please review. I want at least 5 reviews before next update!

Sakuraxsyaoran


	4. the video's prt 1

Authors note: Last one was short I wanted to make it sort of dramatic. So yeah...

Our lips met one another's, it was short but pleasing. I felt a shock go through my abdomen. I quickly got up. I grabbed my stuff and tried to run out the door until my ankle tightened and I collapsed. I yelped in pain. Li-kun got up, wait Li-KUN! When did I call him Kun? Well Li, got up and ran his hand through his hair until he heard me yelp. He ran over to me.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" He said with a tint of pink in his cheeks.

"Y….y…yeah." I tried to stand up but couldn't.

Li lent out a hand and I grabbed it. He smiled, "Here I'll take you home. How far do you live from here?"

"About... two blocks." I stood up and lean my weight on my left side of my body while my right foot shattered with pain. I suddenly felt nervous, and I knew Li did too.

He bent down, "Here I'll give you a piggy back ride." He chuckled after he said this.

I giggled, as I went on his back. He felt warm. It's felt right, really right. He grabbed my stuff and we left.

"Sorry if I'm troubling you…" I said.

"It's no problem... how's your ankle feeling?"

"It hurts… but I think it'll be better by tomorrow."

"That's good, because then you'll be coming to work" He smiled and stuck out his tongue.

I giggled, "I just can't believe I hurt my ankle on my first day at work, it usually happens the third or third day.

Li chuckled, I reached for my cell phone, and "I have to call my friend to tell her that there is a change in plans."

"Okay, please do, you don't want to worry her."

"Yeah..."

I dialed the number... '_Ring ring, SAKURA!!!!!!' _Tomoyo cried '_where are you, what happened, are you hurt, why aren't you here.'_

"Tomoyo, I'm okay, I just hurt my ankle a little bit and I won't be going over to your apartment today."

'_What!! No way, I'm coming over right away!!! I'll be coming right in!!!'_

"Wait! Tomoyo!!!!!" I yelled into the phone then I heard a -click-. "Sorry for yelling in your ear... oh my apartment is right here; would you like to come in for tea?"

"That's okay; yeah sure I'd love to."

Syaoran's P.O.V.

I entered her apartment; it was like walking into heaven and her being the angle. It was dark green with cherry blossoms. It smelly like strawberries. She showed me to her couch and told me to sit down while she went and got the tea ready. I noticed an album right next to me. I pushed away. Going through her stuff would be rude.

knock knock

"Li-san, could you open the door for me?" Sakura asked from the kitchen of her apartment.

"Yeah Sakura-chan" I headed for the door and slowly turned the knob as the door fell on me, literally. Sakura friend Tomoyo ran right in the door as I turned the knob.

"Sorry Li-kun, Wait Li-kun what are you doing here? When did you get back from Hong Kong?"

"Sorry, do I know you?" I asked, how did she know my name?

"gomen-asi I must be confusing you with mine and sakura's dear friend Syaoran Li, nice to meet you"

"My name is Syaoran Li, Dear friend what do you mean?" I inquired.

"Oh, I remember now meilin told me you lost your memory because of a car crash! She didn't tell me you were moving her." I saw her face go in a pout, "Sakura-chan! Where are you! You better not be walking on the hurt leg of yours!"

Sakura came walking out as if her leg wasn't hurt carrying the tea, "I see you've met my best friend Tomoyo-chan"

I just stood there looking like an idiot.

"Sakura, you never told me that Li-kun came back!!!"

"Li-san I've only just met today what are you talking about?" Sakura stared at her dumb founded, at least I wasn't the only one.

"What do you mean, me and you both have known him since we were in diapers!"

Tomoyo ran over to Sakura's VCR player (she still has one!!) and put in a video in the VCR. Then I saw me and Sakura walking down the beach holding hands, then I saw us kiss. My eyes opened as wide as they could.

"oops wrong one. This is the one…………."

Authors note: Things went fast I know, but this is in my eyes, remember 5 reviews before I'll update... this all happen because of Sakura being a klutz and Tomoyo XP I wonder what's on the video?

Sakuraxsyaoran


	5. The video

Hey everyone, I decided to make this chapter with this song, I hope you like it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the background you could see a performance had just ended._

"Hey everyone, as are last act in this talent show I would like to kindly introduce Sakura Kinomoto and Li Syaoran in 'What dreams are made of.'" The man bowed and backed up. tons of whistles were heard.

Sakura and Syaoran walk up to the middle of the stage.

"Hey now, hey now; Hey now, hey now" Sakura cooed.

"Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?" Syaoran chorused.  
"I could almost kiss the stars, for shining so bright" Sakura chimed," When I see you smiling, I go-oh oh Ohh"  
"I would never want to miss this; Cause in my heart, I know what this is"

"Hey now, hey now"  
"This is what dreams are made of; Hey now, hey now," Sakura echoed. Sakura grabs Syaoran's hands, "This is what dreams are made of"  
"I've got somewhere I belong, I've got somebody to love" Syaoran grabs Sakura and twirls her into a hug.  
"This is what dreams..." Sakura takes a short pause, "Are made of."

Syaoran walks away from Sakura.

"Have you ever wondered what life is about?" Syaoran inquires (still singing)  
"You could search the world and never figure it out; you wont have to sail the oceans no no no" Sakura sings.  
"Happiness is no mystery," Syaoran turns to Sakura and nods. "Its here and now, its you and me" Sakura runs over to Syaoran and jumps into his arms.

They grab hands and start to dance to the music, "Hey now, hey now; this is what dreams are made of. (Short pause)Hey now, hey now; this is what dreams are made of!"

Sakura locks arms with Syaoran, and lays her head on his shoulder, they rock back and forth, "I've got somewhere I belong; I've got somebody to love"  
"This is what dreams... (Short pause)Are made of" Syaoran cooed.

"Open your eyes '(this is what dreams are made of Syaoran)'Shout to the skies  
'(this is what dreams are made of)'"

"When I see your smiles, I go-oh oh oh , Yesterday my life was duller" Syaoran choruses'.  
"Now everything's Technicolor!" Sakura shouts (in a singing voice XP).

They start dancing again, "Hey now, hey now; this is what dreams are made of,  
Hey now, hey now; this is what dreams are made of,  
I've got somewhere I belong; I've got somebody to love,  
this is what dreams... (Dreams),  
this is what dreams...Are made of."

The song ended and Sakura and Syaoran bowed. Everyone clapped, whistled, or shout to congratulate them.

This is supposed to be the video that Tomoyo was showing Sakura and Syaoran

-syaoranxsakura


	6. Readers

**I know I don't update that much, my life is a living hell at school, and I need idea's. when and if you review could you add some idea's about what should go next. If your idea's don't show up in the chapters don't have any offence on you okay. My life sucks and I don't write that much anymore.**

**Please tell me your idea's**

**-syaoranxsakura**


	7. Chapter 7

Yay another chapter, enjoy

Sakura and Syaoran gaped at the movie they just saw. It shocked both of them with confusion and how good it was. They slowly turned to each other, and gaped at each other.

"Tomoyo, did we really do that?" Sakura inquired.

"Well, yeah if you didn't how would I have gotten it on tape?"

"Wait Tomoyo, if you said that Syaoran lost his memory in a car crash how come I don't remember him?"

Tomoyo glanced over at Sakura with a worried look, "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Well, yeah."

"Sakura," Syaoran looked down. "I don't think you want to know."

"Wait, Syaoran you know and I don't! This isn't fair." Sakura shrieked.

"Well, let's just say that you lost your memory because of Syaoran."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Seriously!"

Tomoyo and Syaoran nodded.

"But, how would Syaoran know if he lost his memory?"

"Lets just put it this way, Sakura, we lost our memory at the same time hint"

"Oh my god, Sakura I remember reading this article this morning about amnesia." Tomoyo squealed.

"Really?" Sakura and Syaoran said at the same time.

Sakura P.O.V.

When I realized that we said the same thing I furrowed my brow and turned to him. Then he glanced at me then looked down and fiddled his fingers. There was something about him that I couldn't put my finger on.

"Well, they say if you hold something that could have been where you lost it you could remember, or something special that you hold dearly."

"Tomoyo, was there anything that was at the crash that sakura was wearing that she would still have?" Syaoran inquired.

"Well….. I think so give me a minute." Tomoyo got up and disappeared. She came back holding a teddy bear, a key of some sort, and a thing of cards.

I grabbed the teddy bear and examined it. It appeared to be sleeping, but wait stuffed animals don't sleep.

"Tomoyo what is this thing?" I held it up by the end of it's furry tail.

"Well, that's Cerberus, or kero-chan."

"Cerberus? You mean the guardian of the clow cards? The cards my family has been searching for since clow died?"

"Clow cards? Let me see the key please, Tomoyo-chan" I chimed.

"Sure Sakura." Tomoyo passed me the key.

I held it up to my chest and murmured a small phrase and it turned into a staff.

"Whoa! You mean this was my past?"

I saw the beast or stuffed animal awaken.

"Sakura-chan!!!!!!" It yelled and began to choke me.

"Kero-chan right, could you stop choking me?"

"Not unless you give me sweets!" He mocked.

"Kero!" Tomoyo squealed and lifted up a small bag, "These were meant for sakura for her ankle which seems to be fine now. So you can have them."

I couldn't think of much to write, but next chapter should be 2 or 3 pages.

Koneko Meow Chan Thanks so much you really helped me on some idea's for the next chapter and all the others. Thanx to who ever else helped me, koneko meow chan helped me the most with a review about half a page long .

-Sakuraxsyaoran


	8. Chapter 8

I decided to make a long update so yeah.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes the rays of the sun stung her eyes. She sat up, she some how fell asleep on the couch. Although it was common she didn't expect it.

She looked at her surroundings; Tomoyo was snoring softly on the floor covered with about a million blankets around her. Syaoran was sitting on the armchair, with his eyes closed gently. Fear went through her veins, where was Kero!

She jumped up, ran to her bedroom Kero was sleeping on her bed. Sakura groaned she realized that she was starving.

She looked in her cupboard and took out pancake mix and oil. She took out all the other necessities for a pancake, egg, and bacon breakfast for four. She made breakfast and set the table. The food aromas woke everyone up.

Syaoran was the first to wake up. He walked in the kitchen, "What's that good smell."

"Well, if you must know that smell is everyone's breakfast." Sakura said.

"Ooh, Yay, I'm hungry" At that Sakura giggled.

Sakura served Syaoran, and then Tomoyo and Kero came in. They all ate in silent. Sakura's thoughts drifted to Syaoran, she thought he was hot with his ember eyes and his chestnut brown hair that looked like it was never combed. She sighed, if only I could remember him from my past. Syaoran was actually thinking the same about Sakura. Tomoyo on the other hand was thinking of the outfits to model Sakura in, same old, same old.

Then Sakura remembered what happened last night. After Kero ate his sweets we threw on a movie to clear our thoughts. We all fell asleep during the movie and that's what happened.

"So... since it's Sunday and we have the day off, what should we do?" Sakura gestured to the group.

Kero was the first to say anything, he shoved a big piece of pancake in his mouth and started, "Well, we should work on regaining your memories."

"Yeah, we should." Sakura looked down, she was dreading her past, what if she didn't like it or something bad happened right before the so called 'crash'.

"Okay, since I have been sleeping for a _long _time I hate to ask, Tomoyo, what did Syaoran and Sakura like to do with each other."

"Well, I remember they had an obsession for getting ice cream from the parlor down the street every day."

"Hmmm, interesting." Kero mumbles, "Well, it could be a step in the right direction. We should go and get ice cream right now!" Kero shouted enthusiastically.

"YAY, I love Ice cream!" Sakura shouted.

They walked down to the parlor, as soon as the three walked in (Kero was in Sakura's purse) a man walked up to them.

"It's been a few years but I still remember you two, the usual?" He looked at Sakura and Syaoran.

"Yeah thanks." Sakura responded.

"Oh, and I'll take a berry swirl with extra whip cream, and a small chocolate sundae." Tomoyo chimed.

"Sure thing, it's coming right up." The man went behind the counter and got the order.

The trio sat down at a table silently. As a minute went by the man came back with the orders. Sakura and Syaoran's order was a large sundae made of chocolate ice cream toped with strawberry syrup and two cherries. Followed with Tomoyo's two orders.

"Bye Tom!" Tomoyo said, along with byes from Sakura and Syaoran.

Sakura and Syaoran dug at their ice cream, and fought for the last bite. Tomoyo giggled, _just like old times. _She thought

Sakura walked up to the counter and paid. They all left after that.

"Okay maybe that didn't work but it made me feel better." Sakura squealed.

"Yeah, it did." Syaoran scratched the back of his head, "What should we do now?"

Kero poke his head out of Sakura's purse. "Well, can we worry about that later? Let's just have fun!"

"Fun? Oh yeah isn't there a festival going on at the shine tonight? We should go, we could probably ask about it when we do the moon readings"

"But, that's tonight! And Sakura you don't have a yukata to wear. Lets go shopping, I know this great shop on the other side of town that has the most beautiful yukata's there are on the market now a days."

"Okay, but if we are going across town we should probably use a car." Syaoran suggested.

"Yeah, that's true."

All of them went back to Sakura's apartment. Before they left they watched Kero engorge himself with a chocolate sundae. They left, When they got to the shop Tomoyo threw hundreds of yukata's her way. Sakura chose a dark green on covered in cherry blossoms.

Another chappie yay

-sakuraxsyaoran


End file.
